One Unusual Friendship
by FlouncyPotterXx76
Summary: This is a short story on Luna Lovegood and George Weasley when they meet in the forrest and become friends. I seems unusual for two so different people to be friends. I just thought of this and liked it one day : Please leave your reveiw! This is not a love story, just about friendship.


I walked along the perimiter of the Forrbiden Forrest. For once, I had a feeling that I never had before. The thought rushed through me. I realized, Hogwarts is my home. I never thought of it like that. As a kid, I was excited to go to Hogwarts. But one I got there, I realized that I was all wrong. People teased me about my appearance, my voice, my fashion scense, and worst of all, my family. They said my father was a nut job. They teased me about how my mother was dead. How my radish earings really brang out the blemish's in my face. I went home for Christmas with my father, and I told him everything. Throughtout my story, my father just had this stony expression on his face. Then, when I finished, he took my hand in both of his and said, "Luna, my Luna. You must embrace who you are and block those people out. If you fight back, everyone will be sick with insults. The world will be broken down, and the what will we become? Embrace who you are, darling, and the world will see you as what I see you. A beautiful, smart little girl who has a lot going for her. She may not have a lot of confidence, but she has emotions. Who her very true friends will see and respect. Don't let people get you down, my Luna. Because in the end, you will be the strong and smart one. The one everyone admires and follows. Don't you worry about the crude people in your life, because they will only be brought down with karma, flaws and guilt. Whereas you, will be as perfect and free as a butterfly." I had never ever heard my father talk that much before. So I went back to school. It wasn't that bad now that I had advise from my father on how to deal with people like Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. So I kept on going to school. Year after year I blocked everyone out. But by my forth year, I started to get lonely. I tried to make some frinds. And you know what? They are still my best friends today.

I kept on walking and thinking. I thought about how I really grown out of my shell, and how proud my father was when I came home to him. Now I'm here for my seventh year at Hogwarts and I certainly feel like this is home. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice a flash of red hair zoom by me at first. It was the second time that caught me off gaurd. I didn't know what was in there. I wanted to know what was in there. So I took a deep breath and started to head into the forest. I had been in there before, but almost all of the animals were killed off by the Death Earters. I thought of this and tearts started to run down my cheeks. I cried more and more until my thin little tears became big, angry sobs. My, unicorns, my hippogriffs, the threstals. I felt so weak that I had to sit down. I leaned up against a tree and continued my crying. I used to come in here to really let all of my emotions out. All of the dreadful things I had kept to myself I would tell to the magical creatures that onhce lived in peace here.

There it is again! The flash of red hair! I hopped to my feet. I had to find who was following me. I think he/she is following me anyways. It must be one of the Weasleys! I countered. It makes scense. But the only Weasley here at Hogwarts is Ginny. And she's one of my best friends. Why wouldn't she just come out and speak to me? I'm so confused! I followed the vivid red hair as it raced through tree and tree again. Suddenly, I came face to face with none other but George Weasley, with tears streaming down his face.

"Luna!" I knitted my eyebrows together. "George? Why are you here?" He tried to hide his tears but they just kept on flowing. I inhaled quickly and tilted my head. "Is it Fred?" He nodded. I held my arms open and he walked right into them.

George lost his twin Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts, and has never been the same since. He and Fred used to be the kings of pranks and jokes. That's all they did, and especially on none other than Loony Lovegood. I used to think that they were both jerks, but they aren't bad kids. Well, I shoundn't really say kids. George will be twenty two in April, he's no doubt dreading the day he has to celebrate without Fred.

He cried on my shoulder and I patted his back. When he turned to face me, I asked him "Why are you here?"

We sat down by a tree and he told me everything. He's here because he talked to Professer McGonagall, who is now the new Headmistress, about staying here. He didn't want to go back home and have to face his family members. He told me that McGonagall let him stay on one condition, no pranks and he has to suprivise detention. "Not her best disision, getting me to watch over delinquents," he said, smiling just a little. I grinned.

"George," I started after a long pause. "Why are you in the Forrest?" George sighed and look the the open space at the east. "I was looking for the ressurection stone." I raised my eyebrows. Ressurection stone? There was surely no such thing. "The ressurection stone?" I repeated. George nodded. "Yes. Harry told me about it. It's one of the Deathly Hallows." I raised my eyebrows even higher. "The Deathly Hallows? George, they're just a legend. I mean, I used to believe it when I was younger, but, a ressurection stone? That's fake George. It's a myth. I'm sorry." He stared into the east for a little while longer, tears glistening in his deep brown eyes.

"But it is true Luna! I know it is!" He suddenly burst out after fifteen minutes of staring. "Harry told me! I asked him where it is, but he said he didn't know. He said near a cleared spot North-East. I've been looking for it since three days, when the Express arrived here. I need that Ressurection stone, Luna! I need Fred back!" He sobbed. I wondered if there was anything I could do. But there wasn't. It's not like I had the power to bring people back from the grave. I really felt for George. After losing my mother I didn't know how I was going to go on. And that was when I was seven. George is twenty one and lost his twin. I can't imagine how he felt. I told him when his sobs reduced to angry tears, I told him to tell me how he felt, because I was told I'm a good listener.

"Luna, when Fred died, I fel like I lost a part of me. WhenI wen home everyone was telling me and my family how sorry they were, but it's not their fault. It's all Voldemorts and his armys fault! He's also the reason that Tonks, Remus, Colin, Lavender even Snape, and thousands of others are dead! What has this world come to!?"

"George, but it's all better now!"

"No Luna, it's not! Nothings better! Sure there are no more muders, but think of all the people like me! Think of all the familys that are hurt are weeping and are scared to face the outside world, because they are afraid of what they will incounter! Luna, the person you love the most might turn on you, and end up being dark, a prisoner and scary! Not brave but vicous! Murderous! Think of Tonks mother, Adromeda. Her own sisters! They turned on her! They are part of the reason why, Tonks, Remus and Tonk's father are dead! They are the reason that Adromeda and Harry have to raise Teddy! Teddy, who is only a few months old, lost his parents on his first week in this world. What have we come to? We used to be happy! But then someone just had to come in and change that. Voldemort, had to come in and change that, along with an army so he could make the front page of the Daily Prophet. So he could get publicity, is that it? Or did he do it purely for the fun. Purely to see the faces of familys while he murders there best friend in life. So that they can go in hiding and grieve over their loss. So that he can watch them as they weep and laugh as they experiance what he did. Pain. Is that it Luna?"

I didn't exactly know what he was saying. And I didn't know exactly how to answer him. But the poor bloke, he said he lost a part of him, that's just sad. I started to cry. I thought about what George had said. It's true, most of it. A lot of it didn't make scence though. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that George had gotten up, and started digging.

"George! What are you doing?" He just looked at me wide eyed. "I know why I didn't find it Luna! It's in the ground! It's buried! I need to find it!" I knitted my brow together again. "George, you can't just dig up the whole forest!"

"I will if it means getting Fred back!" My heart leaped for George. I went over to him and took his hand. "I think it's time to go to the castle know," I said gently. We set off together.


End file.
